HAYLEYS HELL
by hayley-jade-riddle
Summary: Hermione's adoptive sister Hayley's past comes back to haunt her when her real dad tom riddle aka lord voldemort gets his right hand man to kidnap her
1. THE KIDNAPPING

**CH 1. THE KIDNAPPING**

The summer holidays had just begun for 14 year old Hayley Jade Riddle, she had just finished her 4th year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She was living with her adoptive family, the Grangers. They were lovely people and they were muggles, Tara and Lucas Granger were dentists and their daughter Hermione Granger was a muggle-born witch, who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the same age as Hailey and in the same year, she was also the top of her year, no-one got better grades then her. Hayley and Hermione got along really well and were really close.

But at the end of the 4th year something happened in the wizarding world that would effect both their lives. The most powerful dark wizard came back from the dead, even though some people didn't believe that he was dead in the first place and heaps of the people didn't believe that he came back. What stupid idiots they were.

It was just a week into the holidays when Hermione all of a sudden left to her friend Ron Weasleys' place. So Hayley felt like she was all alone - no matter how much she knew she wasn't.

She spent the next couple of days just thinking about life, reading and doing her summer homework, which surprisingly enough didn't take that long. Once she had finished with that she decided that she should go and hang out with her muggle friends Josh, Joel, Beau, Steve, Cory, Nick and Aaron. Hermione and her had been friends with them since they were 7 years old.

On her way to meet at the skate park just a couple of blocks away from her house, she was set upon by two males with really blonde hair, cold steal gray eyes, one looked around her age and was fairly good-looking, while the other looked like he was in his forties and most likely the younger ones father. For some unknown reason the older man looked really familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen him. While she knew who the younger one was, as she had heard a lot about him from Hermione. His name was Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm kinda in a hurry." Hayley asked.

"Well, which Malfoy are asking?" Draco asked politely, but he ruined the whole effect by smirking.

"I'm asking you _Draco, _so get that stupid smirk off that ugly face of yours and stop being a smart ass little bitch and answer the fucking question." Hayley was getting really annoyed now. She wasn't in the mood to put up with an egotist stupid little prat like Draco Malfoy.

"Language Miss Riddle. You know it's not very polite to speak to people that way. Especially when we have done wrong to you," Lucius snarled at her, then he added in a threatening tone, "yet."

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the git that put my sister though hell for the past 4 years. Now Draco answer the question."

"Fine you want an answer then here it is, we're here to take you to go see your real father whether you like it or not. It doesn't bother us which one you pick." Lucius replied before Draco could even open his mouth.

"Why thank you _Draco, _but I'm not going anywhere with you to go see that murderous cunt. You can not make me go if I do not want to go." She said a little distressed.

"You will go where you're told to go. Plus there are important issues that need to be discussed. So you're going even if we have to take you by force. It's your choice." She could tell that he wasn't in the mood to put up with her defiant comments but she just couldn't help it.

_Thank god that I never leave the house without my wand._ Hayley thought. So she whipped her wand out. "I suggest you turn around and walk away before you get hurt Mr Malfoy." She wasn't about to go down without a fight, even if she loses big time.

"Put the wand away, it's not going to help you out of this mess." snarled Lucius.

"Leave me the hell alone. You're not in control of me and it's my choice to whether or not I want to see him or not. And guess what asswipe I want nothing to do with him. Now leave me alone." Hayley yelled.

"Stupefy" he yelled. He wasn't going to let that stupid little bitch say stuff like that about the Dark Lord. "Draco pick her up so we can get out of here, please."

Draco did as he was told; he knew better then to disobey his father. Once he had her in his arms, Lucius grabbed hold of him by the arm and they disapperated out of the place.


	2. MALFOY MANOR

**CH 2. MALFOY MANOR**

A lonely figure sat in one of the more dreary looking rooms of Malfoy Manor waiting, nothing more just waiting, waiting for the arrival of his long lost daughter and heir. He had sent his right-hand man Lucius Malfoy and Lucius' son Draco Malfoy to go and get her. Now he just had to wait. He had never met his estranged daughter before, but he had pictures of her and he knew her name was Hayley and that she attended Beauxbatons Academy for magic. He also knew that she was adopted by the Grangers.

All of a sudden he heard what he want to hear, a small pop sound from the entrance hall, not that far away from the room that he was in. He knew it was Lucius and Draco with Hayley.

Lucius and Draco reappeared in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor still carrying Hayley. They were to meet the Dark Lord there but couldn't see him. Lucius guessed he would be in the closest sitting room, only because it was the dreariest one in the Manor. But they had to put Hayley somewhere until she woke up.

"Draco take Miss Riddle up to your room and stay with her until she wakes up. I'll be up there with our Lord shortly. Okay?" Lucius told his son.

"Yes father." Draco knew better then to question his father.

So Draco started up the stairs to room still carrying Hayley. It was a long trip seeming his room was on the third floor on the other side of the Manor.

Finally they got up to his room and Draco set Hayley comfortably on his bed and then sat on the edge of the bed. He was just sitting there watching her sleep; he had to admit that she was beautiful with dark brown - nearly black - hair, long eye lashes that hang over bright green eyes - even though they were closed, her peach colour lips that were slightly open and her fairly tanned skin. He couldn't believe that some-one that looks so innocent could come from some-one so evil.

He was disrupted from his thoughts by Hayley starting to stir.

Hayley opened her eyes and found that she was in a large green room. The wall were green, the sheets were green, the pillows on two black leather couches were green, the carpet was a darker green that it almost looked black, but all of the furniture was black. _How slytherin _she thought.

She then felt some-thing move next to her so she looked around to what or who it was. When she saw Draco sitting there just staring at her she flipped.

"Malfoy, where the fuck am I? And why the fuck are you staring at me?" The way he was staring at her made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, to answer your first question you're at my place, in my room and on my bed. And to answer your second question, I was just thinking how great you would look in between my sheets." Draco smirked at the thought.

"You're so perverted you do know that right? Well you can think whatever you like, it doesn't mean it's going to happen." she snarled. _Why do guys always have be so perverted? It's so annoying. _She thought.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see. But I'm sure that my thoughts will become a reality before long."

"Whatever, now why am I at Malfoy Manor? Can't you just let me go?"

"No I can't let you go and frankly I don't want to. And you're here because the Dark Lord wants to see you; he has something important to talk to us about so just relax, will you?"

"No, I wont just relax, so where is this supposedly Dark Lord I don't have all day."

"The Dark Lord is right here." A cruel cold voice could be heard.


	3. THE DARK LORD

**CH 3 THE DARK LORD**

Both Hayley and Draco looked over towards the door when they heard the voice. As soon as they saw the owner of the voice, with Lucius standing behind him, Draco jumped to his feet and bowed to his master. Hayley just stayed where she was and rolled her eyes at Draco's behaviour.

"My Lord." Draco said.

"Stand up Draco. You did well in your task of finding my daughter and bringing her to me and you will rewarded for your effort at a later date in a way no-one has ever been rewarded before." Lord Voldemort said.

"Thank you my Lord."

Voldemort then turned to Hayley. "Why hello child, you must be Hayley. I do believe that we haven't been formally introduced now have we?" He said with a smirk.

"l know perfectly well who you are. You're the murderous cunt who murdered my mother and step-father right in front of me, you're also the person who murdered my Auntie Lily and Uncle James on my 1st birthday and you _tired_ to kill my cousin, but that one kinda backfired now didn't it?" She said all this while looking straight into those blood red eyes of his. "And word has it that you're also my father."

As she looked into those eyes she felt no fear, she felt anger and wonder. She wondered how those blood red eyes had once been slytherin green like hers, how that scaly snake like thing in front of her had once been handsome.

"Oh and what is with the whole LORD VOLDEMORT thing? Your name is TOM RIDDLE. And you're such a fucking hypocrite with all this superior pure-blooded crap, seeming as you're a half-blood. Your father was full on muggle." She just had to smirk when she said that.

Draco had to admit that with that smirk in place she looked less innocent and more evil then even the Dark Lord himself. But she was still the hottest person he had ever seen.

"Hayley Jade Riddle! I am your father and the Dark Lord and I demand respect! _Crucio!_" Voldemort snarled at her.

The spell hit her right in the chest and to both Draco's, Lucius' and Voldemort's shock she didn't scream from the pain, she didn't wince, she didn't even move, she just stood there and smiled at them.

"You didn't really think you could hurt me with that, did you? After what I've been through nothing can physically hurt me." She smirked at them and then added, "You can thank dear old Lucius for that."

Voldemort looked from Hayley to Lucius and then back again. "What are you talking about?" He finally asked.

Hayley turned to Lucius. "You mean you didn't tell him." She raised an eyebrow. Lucius just shook his head.

Hayley looked around the room again and saw a pensieve so she walked over to it and beckoned for the others to come and have a look. She raised her wand to her temple and extracted a memory and put it into the pensieve. They all then went into the memory one at a time.


	4. AN

Hey i kinda got a writers block so if there's anything you would like in this story just send me an e-mail on and if i think its a good idea and can work it into the story i will

Thanx luv ya all :D


	5. WHAT THEY SEE IN THE PENSEVE

(THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND TOTURE IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER)

**CH 4 WHAT THEY SEE IN THE PENSIEVE**

memories P.O.V

It was October 30th which was the day before Hayley's 3rd birthday. She was living with her stepfathers' parents John and Mary Bloom, because her mother and stepfather Alexandria Potter and Paul Bloom were both murdered by her real father Tom Riddle. That was exactly 2 years ago.

She was in the lounge room with John, Mary, her older brother Ben and her twin sister Chloe. They were all having fun; Hayley and Chloe were dancing around to the music blaring out of the CD player in the corner of the room. Ben was drawing a picture in the corner across from the CD player. Mary and John were sitting on the couch watching the girls while talking in low voice about something or other.

Just as the girls collapsed onto the other couch there was a knock at the door. So Mary went to answer it. Just after she opened the door there was a loud scream and a bright green light, when the light disappeared there were three people stand in the room blocking the exits they were wearing black robes and death white masks over their faces. Behind them Hayley could see Mary's lifeless body on the floor. She looked at John and saw that he looked terrified and sad.

All of a sudden one of the people in robes stepped forwards until he was right in front of Hayley and Chloe, where he crouched down so that he was eye-to-eye with them.

"I was only aware of that there was one but I guess the stupid bitch had twins. Oh well, no matter. After tonight there will be none." Said the strange man in an ice-cold voice. Then they all laughed a cruel evil laugh. As he started to talk again he stood up and the laughing stopped. "Take these two down to the basement at once."

John quickly stepped up to the man. "Please they are innocent; they are just children and have done nothing wrong. Please just leave the children alone." He pleaded, but he knew that it was no use. These people were vile creatures and didn't care if they were innocent or not, these people set out to hurt innocent people.

They laughed again. "The girls are the reason that we're here, so why would we leave them alone? Take them down to the basement NOW!" The man repeated to the others.

The other two walked up to Hayley and Chloe and grabbed a firm hold of them then took them down to the basement as they were told.

When they got down there the one that had hold of Chloe handed her to the one that had hold of Hayley. "I'm going to see if Lucius need help hold the little brats." He said as he walked out.

Moments later the man named Lucius walked in and grabbed Chloe and then pointed at Hayley. "Tie that one to a chair." All of sudden a chair appeared out of nowhere and Hayley was pushed into it and that's when she started to get scared and worried, not that she showed it. The person started to tie her to it as Lucius pushed Chloe into the wall across from Hayley.

Chloe screamed as she hit the wall and then slid down and started whimpering and crying. This seemed to make Lucius and the other smirk and laugh. Their laughter sent chills up Hayleys spine, she couldn't explain it, it was filled with mirth and evilness that she didn't know even existed. Somehow she knew that they wouldn't make it out of there alive.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled trying to piss him off enough to go after her and forget about Chloe.

The man turned around and looked at her in a way that she could tell that she had startled him. He then seemed to recover and walked over to her and smacked her across the face with all his might. "Shut up you little bitch and enjoy the show." He snarled with a smirk in place at the end.

She didn't know what he meant by "enjoy the show" but she could tell that she wouldn't like it and it something to do with Chloe. But she would never have guessed it to be as bad as it was.

Lucius walked over to Chloe with his wand pointed at her. "_Crucio!_" he hissed. Chloe screamed as loud as she could as she twitched and squirmed on the ground. As soon as she started screaming Hayley started yelling at Lucius to leave her alone, as well as trying to get untied so she could help her sister.

After a minute or so he took it off and Chloe stopped screaming and just laid there crying and whimpering. Lucius then decided to cause her more pain and with a flick of his wand Chloe was chained down on the floor. He then conjured up some knives, whips, a pair of scissors and a bottle of acid.

He grabbed the pair of scissors and started cutting Chloe's clothing off of her. Once she was completely naked he pulled his pants down so that they were down by his ankles and then got on top of her. He roughly entered her and moaned as she screamed, cried and whimpered. He then started to pull out only to thrust back in even faster and rougher. Each time he did this Chloe would scream louder.

Hayley watched horrified that a person could do such a thing. She didn't realise as tears started to slide down her cheeks, all she cared about was Chloe, all she could hear was Chloe.

After Lucius spilled inside of her, he grabbed what was left of dress and wiped the blood off his cock. He pulled his pants up and crucio'd her a few more times. He then conjured up a stone table and levitated her onto it and chained her back down.

He then grabbed a knife and started to nice and slowly place little cut all over her body, as she screamed. After he thought that was enough he picked up a whip and started to whip her as much as possible. So she had bruising, blood, cuts and welts all over her. He then picked up the acid and started to pore it on different parts of her body. She passed out during this from the pain.

"Damn she passed out. No more screaming. _Avada Kedavra_" he snarled out of boredom.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Hayley yelled as tears started to pore down her face. "Chloe." She whispered.

Lucius smirked when he remembered Hayley was still there. "Did you enjoy the show?" he inquired.

"No I didn't. You are evil and cruel. You don't deserve to live." Hayley snarled at him.

Next thing she knew she felt like there were thousands of needles jabbing to her. It felt like it had been going for hours but it had only been ten minutes. Hayley was then reefed out of the chair and was chained to the ground and Chloe's body was placed next to her.

As she was looking at Chloe she felt someone starting to cut off her dress but she didn't do anything because she knew that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to stop him from hurting her like he hurt Chloe.

She felt him hop on top of her but she just looked at Chloe. She felt him roughly enter her and moan as she screamed but still she just looked at Chloe. She kept looking at Chloe and screaming from pain as he kept thrusting into her. When he finally stopped she looked at him and the only part of his face she could see was his steel gray eyes with flecks of blue in them.

Again he used the dress to wipe off the blood on his cock and put Hayley on the stone table and started cutting and whipping her. "Too bad we don't have any acid felt. Oh well, _Avada Ked_-"

!!!!!!BANG!!!!!!!

John and Ben came running down the stairs wands raised. "Ben get your sister." John ordered while throwing hexes, jinxes and curse' at Lucius and the other one.

Ben did as he was told and got Hayley off the table and his jacket around her. "Where is Chloe?" he asked. All Hayley did was point over at the corner so he looked and saw her there dead.

All the air left his body when he saw his sister there dead but he knew he had to get Hayley out of there so he grabbed her and ran. As they ran up the stairs they turned around and saw john fall to the ground dead so they kept running, they would grieve when they were safer.

A/N: hey all sorry this chapter is longer but oh well you get that. i have never written anything like this before so i hope that you like it and please review i don't care if the reviews are bad just tell me what you think

Thanx


End file.
